


Visability

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: Art Request of Maplepasta.





	Visability

**Author's Note:**

> Art Request from Deviantart: https://guil-t-pleasurez.deviantart.com/art/Invisibility-trade-deerrose6-412629641  
> https://guil-t-pleasurez.deviantart.com/art/Visability-request-ButterflyIchihara-461238106?ga_submit_new=10%253A1402931206

This really wasn't fair at all, Matthew Williams fumed. Why was it, that he was constantly being forgotten by literally everyone, even by his own family. But this instance some cliche high school bullies wanted to have their way with him? He might as well have had a target painted on his forehead!

The young Canadian held his glasses protectively to his chest, fearing that otherwise they’d be broken. It wouldn’t be the first time; the fragile frames always seemed to be the target of fists. Cruel laughter greeted him from every angle, as the bullies continued to shove him back and forth in a sort of corrupt game of red robin. He refused to cry, refused to show any weakness, not in that way.

Not that it did him any good, pretending to be stronger than he really was. Everyone in the school already knew how incredibly weak he was, especially in comparison to his popular jock of a younger brother. Matthew had always been much shorter, far weaker than Alfred was. Even if he wanted to, there was no way he could ever stand up against these jerks. Alfred would always be the strong one... not him. Never him.

Against his better judgement, a tear broke free at last, snaking down the side of his face as he trembled.

But then, just as all seemed lost... a bold voice suddenly interrupted the mocking laughter. “Hey!” The shout was loud, angry, and it rang out with a shockingly strong foreign accent. “You bastards better leave him alone!”

The first of the bullies glared at the rapidly approaching Italian. “Or what?”

Feliciano put his hands up, closing them into fists. Ignoring the laughter that was let loose at this movement, he growled, “Or I’ll kick your ass.”

Matthew couldn’t help but be worried for Feliciano. The Italian was very popular to be sure, but only with the girls. Most of the guys couldn’t stand him. And naturally, these jerks were no exception. They’d be the ones kicking ass, without a doubt.

“Oh yeah,” the boy sneered. “Like we’d be scared of a pussy like y-”

The Italian suddenly opened his eyes, revealing that they were a warm golden color. They were beautiful, Matthew realized. He wondered why Feliciano didn’t have his eyes open more often, with eyes like that. His heart fluttered slightly, and he quickly put a hand to his chest in some kind of halfhearted attempt to stop it. He gulped.

“Ve?” Feliciano demeanor suddenly changed as he pointed down the hall. His voice betrayed confusion. “Is nobody seeing this? That cheerleader's totally walking around in her bra and panties!"

It was utterly ridiculous. But for some reason the bullies bought it hook line and sinker, immediately whipping around. “Where?!”

Feliciano immediately to the opportunity to make a break for it. He darted forward and snatched up the surprised Canadian’s hand, tangling their fingers tightly together. His hand was warm; Matthew blushed again. Feliciano didn't seem to notice, forcing the younger boy to his feet and quickly dragged him along. Escaping down the hall before the bullies had time to realize they'd been duped. That there was obviously no cheerleader, let alone a shirtless one.

When they finally came to a stop outside of the school, Matthew could barely breathe. He wheezed, struggling to catch his breath as he glanced over at the Italian. His legs felt like they'd give out any second, though he did his best to fight from collapsing then and there. He definitely wasn’t a runner - not like Feliciano. “H-Hey,” he finally managed to gasp, although each word was painful. “Wh-Why... Why did you-?”

Feliciano didn’t answer, too caught up as he glanced about anxiously. “I’m not used to yelling at people," he mused out loud. "That’s usually my fratello’s job. But I think I did alright…”

Matthew finally caught his breath. He tried again. “F-Feliciano!”

At last the older boy looked at him. “Hm? What is it, Matthew?”

“I just-” He stopped. Looked at Feliciano with wide eyes.

Feliciano frowned a little, concerned. “Ve? What’s wrong?”

Matthew blushed slightly. “I-It’s nothing.” He ducked his head and looked shyly at his shoes. “I just… I mean, I-I didn’t know you even knew my name. We've, um, never spoken before...”

“Of course I do!” Feliciano chirped, grinning again. “You’re Matthew Williams. Your team always wins the hockey competition each year. You're really good! Plus we've had like, what, five classes together since gradeschool?”

His blush deepened. “W-We have... I just never knew you noticed.”

Feliciano seemed surprised by that, tilting his head curiously to one side. “How could I not?”

“Well…” Matthew trailed off uncertainly, looking up again and seeing that Feliciano was looking at him with eyes closed and expression confused. “Not a lot of people notice things like that. They usually overlook me.”

The Italian considered this, then nodded slowly. "Well, it's true that you don't really talk much... And you usually hide behind a book when everyone else is hanging out and stuff... oh, and you're brother is like, super bold and stuff in comparison...”

Matthew's heart sank. He turned away quickly, hunching his shoulder slightly. "O-Oh... right..."

Feliciano seemed to notice the younger boy’s discomfort. He quickly backpedaled. “Although that’s really not saying much, because I never stop talking! It annoys a lot of people.” He laughed lightly.

Matthew smiled shyly at him. “I don’t think it’s annoying. I think it’s cute.”

Feliciano looked surprised. “Oh? You really think so?"

Matthew finally realized what he had said. His blush deepened and he looked away quickly. “W-Well I…” He swallowed. “…Yeah. I do.”

The Italian beamed. “Well thank you Matthew. I think the way that you’re all quiet is pretty cute too.”

Eyes widened, Matthew looked back at the teen. “R-Really?”

“Sì! It’s very, very cute.”

The bell ran suddenly, startling them both. Matthew cleared his throat awkwardly. “W-We should probably get going to class.”

“Oh! Yeah.. Yeah, we totally should! I forgot all about it." Feliciano laughed.

He fidgeted awkwardly, then blurted out, “Thank you!”

“Hm?” Again, Feliciano seemed to be surprised. “What for?”

“For... For saving me. From the bullies.”

“Oh.” He resumed smiling. “You’re welcome.”

The two schoolboys went on their separate ways, both walking on air and trying to hide the evident blushes on their faces.

* * *

“Ciao! Is this seat taken?”

Matthew squeaked a little when he heard the Italian’s cheerful voice directly behind him. He turned in his seat so quickly that he knocked over his juice, causing it to spill all over the table.

Feliciano quickly pounced on the mess, using his shirt to wipe up the liquid.

“Y-You don’t need to do that!” the Canadian stammered, flustered. “It was my fault; I’m the one that spilled it. So… um… I should be the one to clean it up.”

“But I’m the one that startled you. You wouldn’t have spilled the drink otherwise.”

“But your shirt…!”

The Italian just laughed as he finished cleaning up the spill. Stepping away from the table, he rang out his now stained shirt over the cafeteria floor. “It’s just juice. It’ll wash out.”

‘Actually, grape juice doesn’t wash out,’ Matthew thought to himself guiltily. But he decided not to mentioned that part; he didn’t really like correcting people, least of all his crush! He smiled nervously instead.

Feliciano continued to smile as he motioned to the empty spot beside Matthew. “… So. Can I sit here?”

“Oh, right! Y-Yeah, sure.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, tried to play it cool. “I mean, if you want to.”

Yikes, that sounded so weird! How was Alfred able to say stuff like that so easily?! Matthew felt a faint blush blossom along his face.

Luckily Feliciano just laughed as he slid into the seat next to Matthew. “I do want to!” he smiled.

Matthew smiled nervously back, then turned back to his sandwich. He ate as slowly as he could, so that he wouldn’t have to talk. Knowing how things usually turned out, he’d probably just embarrass himself.

“So you really like hockey, right?”

Shit. He had asked him a question. He had to answer now. Matthew struggled to swallow his mouthful. But it caught in his throat instead.

As Feliciano continued – something about a game on Saturday – Matthew struggled to breathe. He tried to nonchalantly massage his throat, but the food just refused to pass through. He struggled not to panic, forced himself to keep smiling at his crush.

“… So what do you say?”

Wait, what had he been saying? He hadn’t really been listening; the lack of air made his ears buzz. 

Feliciano looked concerned. He actually opened his eyes for once. “Ve? Are you alright?”

Well, it was too late to pretend like nothing was wrong. He had noticed anyways. Matthew lost his smile as he quickly motioned to his throat.

Unfortunately, the Italian didn’t seem to understand. He just continued looking confused. “… Is something wrong?”

Black dots continuously popped in his line of vision. The world started blurring.

“Matthew?”

A sudden new voice joined them. “Oi! Move it, asshole!”

Feliciano yelped as he was roughly shoved out of his seat. The older Italian grabbed Matthew by the arm and pulled him close. He gave him a good whack on the back, then another. “Breathe, stupid choking bastard! Breathe!” he yelled.

This did the trick. The food was finally dislodged from the Canadian’s throat, and air rushed in.

While Matthew choked and gasped, Lovino turned to his brother again, who still rested on the cafeteria floor, looking surprised. “Can’t you even tell when someone’s choking? Idiota!”

Feliciano just stared blankly at him, not comprehending.

Lovino sighed irritably. He turned to Matthew again. “So anyways, did my idiot brother ask you yet, or what?”

Matthew finally got his voice back. “Ask… Ask me what?”

“I started to,” Feliciano cut in, “but he was choking by then.”

Lovino nodded, as though he had suspected as much. He stared intently at the Canadian and told him, “My fratello wants to take you out on a date.”

Matthew’s eyes widened. His voice fled again as he squeaked, “A… A… A…”

“… A date,” Lovino finished for him, looking annoyed by his stammering. “Yeah. Apparently there’s some hockey game or some—”

He broke off suddenly, alarmed. “Hey, what the hell?! Let go of me!”

Someone else had arrived at the table now. He was smiling as he grabbed a hold of the older Italian’s collar, dragged him away from the table. “Come on, Lovi. Let your brother ask out his own crush.”

“But he’s gonna do it wrong!” Lovino complained. Then when Antonio didn’t loosen his grip, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sulked. “Chigi.”

Feliciano popped back up, sitting in the same spot as before. He looked nervous. His eyes were still open, had been since the choking. “So… um…” He fidgeted uncomfortably. “…What do you say?”

Matthew finally found his voice again. He smiled eagerly. “I-I’d love that!”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh.”

He looked delighted, and more than a little relieved. “Yay! I’ll pick you up at six then.” Looking quite pleased with himself, he got up to leave.

“Psst,” Lovino hissed, motioning to Matthew. “Tell him your address!”

As Matthew quickly did so, the Spaniard returned to the table as well. “Come on, Lovi,” he repeated, chuckling a little now.

“Chigi!”

Feliciano laughed too. “Okay, now I’ll see you then.”

Matthew nodded, smiling even as he blushed. “Y-Yeah, I’ll be looking forward to it.”


End file.
